


Episode 1.19: Home Sick Hulk

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Adjusting Character Behavior, Blending Universes, Bruce is a good friend, Chessmaster!Natasha, Gen, Natasha Feels, Not actually Canon Compliant at all, Protective!Natasha, Team Dynamics, Well maybe a little bit, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I rewrite the events of the episode in hindsight and Bruce comforts Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.19: Home Sick Hulk

                Tony finally stopped laughing long enough to speak.  “So let me get this straight.  The kid thought SHIELD was gonna lock the Hulk up, so he took him home?  And Hulk and Fury played along with it?”

                Bruce nodded, still bemused himself.  “Close enough.  The Phalanx attack screwed with the Other Guy’s memories a little.  As well as my ability to change back.  So it wasn’t entirely acting on his part.”

                “We’re all just glad you’re okay, Bruce,” Steve said with a smile.

                “Thanks, guys,” Bruce said, smiling sheepishly.  It felt good to know he had a home, and people who had his back.  It was one of the many reasons why he was grateful to Peter for what he did, making the Other Guy feel welcome and sharing his secret identity.

                “So Parker knows who you are now,” Clint remarked.  “Sure that’s a smart idea, Bruce?”

                Bruce shrugged.  “He knows who all of you are.  And he’s with SHEILD, so it’s not like he’s a threat.”

                “He is most certainly not a threat,” Thor chimed in.  “He is our friend, and has proved that time and time again.  The Lady Natasha was most correct in bringing him to our attention.”

                Tony glanced around.  “Speaking of which, where is our spider, JARVIS?”

                “She’s just gone outside on the veranda for some fresh air, sir.”  JARVIS sounded a bit concerned.  “I do not believe she wishes to be bothered.”

                Bruce frowned.  Natasha hadn’t spoken since he started telling the story, and he had a feeling the two were connected.  Clint sighed.  “I’ll go talk to her.”

                “No,” Bruce said, standing up.  “Please, let me.  I think I know what’s bothering her.”  The others were surprised, but let him go.  Bruce walked outside and found Natasha where JARVIS had said she would be, looking out over the city lights.

                “I’m not upset over your story, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  Of course she’d heard him coming.

                “Well, that’s good to know.”  Bruce walked up beside her.  “So what are you upset about?”

                She sighed.  “I’m not upset, just…concerned.”

                “About Peter?  Natasha, he’s doing wonderfully.  There’s nothing to be worried about.”

                “Yes, there is,” she said, looking at him.  Bruce was surprised by the anger in her eyes, strong enough to stir the Other Guy’s attention.  “The Wrecking Crew incident a couple weeks ago…they were targeting Peter.  Someone arranged for everything.”

                That really got the Other Guy—and Bruce’s—attention.  “Do you know who?”

                Natasha looked away, her body language carefully neutral.  “No.  And I hate just sitting here waiting for them to attack him again.”

                Bruce had a feeling she knew who was behind the attack and was powerless to stop it. She hadn’t been this concerned over previous attacks on Peter, especially since she’d personally taken care of it in some way, like with Taskmaster.  That considerably narrowed down the suspect list—especially when one factored in which villains the Black Widow couldn’t handle with who would have it out for Spider-Man.  In fact, it reduced the list to one Trickster in particular.  “Have you told Thor?”

                Natasha shot him a startled look.  “Why Thor?”

                Bruce smiled sadly.  “Natasha, I’m not stupid.  It’s Loki, isn’t it?”

                “I’m not sure it will do any good,” she responded, looking back out at the city.  “Thor can’t find him.  And Thor sure as hell can’t make him stop targeting Peter.”  Her voice took on a note of bitterness. “I couldn’t.”

                “Has he made any direct attempts on Peter’s life?”

                She shook her head.  “Direct isn’t typically Loki’s style.  Not with this.  Hell, for all I know he’s dragging things out to torment me more.”

                “He knows Peter means something to you, doesn’t he?” Bruce said quietly.  Aside from Thor Natasha seemed to be the Avenger Loki delighted the most in tormenting.

                “And I played a role in Peter meeting him in the first place.  A role that Thor must never know about.”

                Bruce raised an eyebrow.  “What exactly did you do?”

                “Arranged a situation to test Peter’s skills against Loki’s.”

                Bruce blinked.  “So Loki’s attack on Asgard…”

                “I helped him plan it.  And then I made sure events would coincide with the Midtown High field trip to the museum.”

                “So Peter would meet Thor and be on hand to help him against Loki.”

                A sad smile flicker on her face.  “It worked all too well.”

                Bruce thought for a moment.  “Which is why, maybe, you need to have a little more faith in Peter and the people around him.”

                Natasha looked unsure.  “What do you mean?”

                “He’s not in this alone.  He has friends, family, SHIELD, all looking out for him.  And if we need to, you know we’ll get involved.  If Loki’s involved Thor will always step in.”  He put a hand on Natasha’s shoulder.  “You’re not his only safety net, Natasha.  The burden isn’t all on you.”

                “Even when it’s my fault?” she said quietly.

                “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Loki’s,” Bruce said firmly, the Other Guy rumbling in silent agreement.  “Crazier than a bag of cats, remember?” That got her to smile.  “Besides, if you keep dwelling on it, then Loki’s half-won already by tormenting you, hasn’t he?  Why not come inside and hang out?”

                “I can’t forget it, Bruce.”

                “I’m not asking you to forget.  Just…not think about it.  I know you can do that.”

                She sighed.  “Alright.  I’ll try.”

                Bruce smiled and the Other Guy gave a pleased rumble.  “That’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the episode in preparation for this fic and realized my version of Bruce/Hulk is absolutely nothing like the show's. So I did a little retcon. ;) Hopefully the friendship feels will make me forgiven. I just seriously don't like this take on the Hulk. He need to be able to transform from Bruce to the Hulk (plus, Bruce is easier to write).


End file.
